sewebfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Перевод песни The Rasmus - October and April
Октябрь и апрель (перевод Максим Куваев из Красноярска) She was like April sky, Как апреля она Sunrise in her eyes Рассвет в небесах, Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart Дитя света, звезда, в сердце ее жар, Brightest day melting snow Яркий день гонит хлад Breaking through the chill И снега капель, October and April Октябрь и апрель He was like frozen sky Он в студеной ночи In October night Небо октября, Darkest cloud, endless storm, Тучи мрак, в сердце гром Raining from his heart Вечного дождя, Coldest moon, deepest blue, Месяц зябкий, в тоске, Tearing down the spring Вечный враг весне, October and April Октябрь и апрель Like hate and love Не совместить Worlds apart Любовь и зло, This fatal love was like poison right from the start Смертельный яд с рожденья отравил любовь, Like light and dark Не совместить Worlds apart Свет и ночь, This fatal love was like poison right from the start Смертельный яд с рожденья отравил любовь We were like loaded guns Взведены как курки, Sacrificed our lives Жертва наша – жизнь, We were like love undone Нераскрытой любви Craving to entwine Судьбы не сплести, Fatal touch А в конце Final thrill Тронет смерть, Love was bound to kill Ведь любви той цель October and April Октябрь и апрель Like hate and love Не совместить Worlds apart Любовь и зло, This fatal love was like poison right from the start Смертельный яд с рожденья отравил любовь, Like light and dark Не совместить Worlds apart Свет и ночь, This fatal love was like poison right from the start Смертельный яд с рожденья отравил любовь October And April Октябрь и апрель (перевод Dan_UndeaD из Northrend) She was like April sky Она была апрельским небом, Sunrise in her eyes В её глазах горел свет утренней зари. Child of light, shining star Дочь света, сияющая звезда, Fire in her heart В её сердце разгоралось пламя. Brightest day melting snow Ярчайший день, растапливающий снег, Breaking through the chill Пробирается сквозь мороз, October and April Октябрь и апрель... He was like frozen sky Он был морозным небом In October night В октябрьской ночи. Darkest cloud, endless storm Темнейшая туча, бесконечная гроза Raining from his heart Проливалась дождём из его сердца... Coldest moon, deepest blue Самый холодный месяц, полный грусти, Tearing down the spring Что разрывает весну. October and April Октябрь и апрель... Like hate and love Как любовь и ненависть, Worlds apart Как небо и земля. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта роковая любовь была ядом с самого начала. Like light and dark Как свет и тьма, Worlds apart Как небо и земля. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта роковая любовь была ядом с самого начала... We were like loaded guns Мы походили на заряженные пистолеты, Sacrificed our lives И мы отдали свои жизни... We were like love undone Мы были словно незавершенная любовь, Craving to entwine И стремились слиться, Fatal touch Последнее касание, Final thrill Последний трепет. Love was bound to kill Мы были обречены умереть от любви, October and April Октябрь и апрель... Hate and love Любовь и ненависть, Worlds apart Как небо и земля. Light and Dark Свет и тьма, Worlds apart Небо и земля... This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта роковая любовь была ядом с самого начала. October and April Октябрь и апрель, October and April Октябрь и апрель, October and April Октябрь и апрель... October And April Октябрь и апрель (перевод Екатерина из Самары) She was like April sky Словно небо апреля, Sunrise in her eyes во взгляде рассвет. Child of light, shining star Она - дитя света, звезды ярче нет. Fire in her heart Ее сердце – огонь, Brightest day melting snow Ясный день Breaking through the chill сквозь метель October and April Октябрь и Апрель He was like frozen sky Он - морозное небо, In October night В ночи Октября Darkest cloud, endless storm Туча. Гроза Raining from his heart Дождем изливалась Coldest moon, deepest blue из сердца всегда. Ледяная луна, Tearing down the spring горя капель. October and April Октябрь и Апрель Like hate and love Любовь и ненависть – Worlds apart порознь стоят. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта любовь с рожденья – яд. Like light and dark Свет и тьма – Worlds apart порознь стоят. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта любовь с рожденья – яд. We were like loaded guns Мы - взведенный курок. Sacrificed our lives Жизнь на кону. We were like love undone Две нити любви, Craving to entwine идущих в одну. Fatal touch Роковое касанье, Final thrill последняя дрожь Love was bound to kill Одержимых любовью October and April уже не спасешь. Like hate and love Любовь и ненависть – Worlds apart порознь стоят. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта любовь с рожденья – яд. Like light and dark Свет и тьма – Worlds apart порознь стоят. This fatal love was like poison right from the start Эта любовь с рожденья – яд. October and April Октябрь и Апрель, October and April Октябрь и Апрель, October and April Октябрь и Апрель... Х Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/rasmus/october_and_april.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.